Insignificant Others
by KasugaKyosuke
Summary: This is a fan fic inspired by Kimagure Orange Road. It has characters based on it, and has a similar love triange, with more people to add to that. Different events will occur, funny scenes, lots of stuff, and very complex love lives....
1. Insignificant Others Chpt 1: Complexity

Insignificant Others  
Chapter 1: Complexity  
  
[I'm going to try and write a fan fiction/doujinshi of my own - inspired by Kimagure Orange Road. There may be characters similar to this anime/manga in my fan fiction, and a lot of things related to Japanese traditions and items and concepts that I may not know much about, so if you see something wrong, just email me at DBZGTFan4ever@aol.com because I need to know. Any comments/questions can also be sent to that address. Thank you. Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu. Also, if you feel that something should be changed, send an email to that address as well. I would appreciate ideas and criticism as well. It's not yet finished, but I'm working on it]  
  
[Close up on peaceful, small blue bird resting on a sturdy branch. It flaps its left wing as it is facing left. Zoom out as it starts chirping a beautiful song. It flies off behind where it sat and camera starts to follow the bird from a diagonal angle above the bird until the entire tree is out of sight. Then pan from left to right across the city. Start to follow a man who is walking in opposite direction of camera, get to his back, and then circle him until you follow his footsteps from a "spectator- looking-down" view. He continues walking and makes a right turn on Adams Ave. as the camera stops, zooms out a little to get a frame of the street. The man gets smaller and smaller as continues walking.]  
  
Woman: AAAaaaaaaaaaaaaggghhhhhhhhhh!!!!!  
  
[She screams high pitched screams that fade into the night. The woman holds up her hands in front of the speeding car's headlights. The man sees the woman in the middle of the street and reacts without hesitation. He rushes for the woman and is halfway there as the car is but two seconds away from hitting the woman. It is a miracle that there is a speed bump there at that moment. The car honks its horn very loudly as pedestrians turn their heads and little children cry. The man reaches the woman and kicks out her legs so she falls only scraping her palms and the man gets on top of her as a shield.]  
  
Man: You're safe now. [He whispers in a soothing tone.]  
  
[The woman is shaking as the car flies over their heads and the man lifts up his head just in time for the back bumper to hit him in the head, rendering him unconscious.]  
  
Pedestrians: Oh! [Shocked gasps! Then hushed whispers. Then silence.]  
  
[Cut to close up view of unconscious man on top of woman. Pedestrians and other onlookers crowd around the scene and three men pick up the man and set him aside as the crowd divides itself, half to see if the man is okay, and the other half for the beautiful woman. The half for the woman gets two men to kneel down.]  
  
Crowd Man 1: Are you okay, Miss?  
  
Crowd Man 2: Can you move?  
  
Crowd Man 1: Do you have any injuries?  
  
[The woman rolls over onto her back.]  
  
Woman: Uuuuuhhhh. [She groans.]  
  
Crowd Man 2: Do you remember what happened?  
  
[The car finally slams on its brakes, stopping in the middle of the road. The woman jolts up immediately upon Crowd Man 1's words.]  
  
Woman: Where is the man that saved me? TAKE ME TO HIM IMMEDIATELY! [She demands it.]  
  
[Another hushed whisper befalls the crowds, this time about why this attractive brown haired woman with such a cute face, looks so damned familiar. Cut to the man's crowd. Three men are gathered around the unconscious man, one of them with their left shoe off. He holds his sock above the man's nose and tickles it, letting him absorb the horrid aroma of sweat and dirt. The man starts to come to until he realized what's in his face. He sits up almost without delay and smacks the sock onto the curb, just above the sewer drainage. It dangles there for a few seconds, then a small breeze picks up, just strong enough for the sock to fall into the sewer to float downstream.]  
  
Woman: GET OUT OF MY WAY! [The woman pushes through the crowd hurriedly to reach her savior.] WELL?! MOVE IT! I HAVE TO FIND OUT WHO SAVED ME!  
  
[The whole crowd turns around and focuses all of their attention on the woman. The woman finally makes it to the other side and gasps.]  
  
Woman: He's gone.  
  
[Cut to one hour later as the woman finally gives up the search for the man that saved her life. A gentle hand rests on her shoulder.]  
  
Man: It's me. [As he speaks, the woman slowly turns around and acknowledges him, though she still can't really see his face. She speaks softly, her lips never more than one centimeter apart.]  
  
Woman: I've been looking all over for you. I was about to give up when. [The man gently puts his right index finger over her lips, to keep her quiet. Now, the woman stands on her tippy toes to kiss the man on the lips. A gruff voice is sounded next. Like an old man.]  
  
Old Man: Are you trying to give me a heart attack, young lady? [The woman now sees that the dark person in the shadows is nothing but an elderly gentleman.] I merely wanted to ask directions to the Sushi Bar.  
  
Woman: Oh! I'm really sorry. I thought you were someone. [She becomes lost in thought as her face flushes.] .else.  
  
[The woman points the old man a few feet of them, to the Sushi Bar. She continues walking on.]  
  
Shadowy Figure: Ano. excuse me, miss, but you wouldn't happen to be the daughter of the notorious, sometimes known well, crazy scientist that [He steps out of the shadows to reveal himself as the man.] invents things ahead of his time. It's not that I don't like him, it's just that the world is not yet ready for time travel, for space manipulation, for advanced means of audio communication (other than radio and CD players), for real hypnosis. I'm rambling, aren't I? [The man grabs the woman by the shoulders and leans down to kiss her. The man is slapped so hard that he stumbles to the right a few steps.] But Asuka-san.  
  
[As Asuka is looking down, she speaks in a low voice.]  
  
Asuka: What is it that you want? I can't figure you out. Why do you insist on these games? [A tear from her left eye gently glides down the side of her face.] I've been looking for you. [All of a sudden, she jumps forward into the man's arms. For the man, it is unexpected and the jump causes the man to gasp for air, though he catches her.]  
  
[The man next thinks.]  
  
Man: It is not she who I am looking for. [Then he speaks aloud.] Are you hungry? [Once again, he thinks to himself.] Maybe it is her friend. [Then he tells her his name.] By the way, I'm Alexander. You wanna grab some dinner?  
  
[Cut to one hour and a half later. They each sit back lazily in their chairs and pat their stomachs to show that they are full. Alexander slurps up the last of his noodles from his shrimp and noodle soup.]  
  
Alexander: Awesome! Just amazing food! [Alexander seems a lot less relaxed now after the dinner. It seems that they got to know each other very well over that course of food. There are about five plates surrounding Alexander's area and three stacks of about eight dishes in Asuka's area.]  
  
Asuka: Wow! After a meal like that, I'm p for almost anything. [She winks at Alexander shyly; whom she just noticed is devilishly handsome with black hair that sits on his head like a rock star's short haircut. He is built like a bulldozer, but still gives off a sensitive vibe. He's not too strong, yet he's not really a weakling either. If backed into a corner, he could really hurt someone.] Even a night of -  
  
Alexander: ICE CREAM! What a great idea! Pistachio nut ice cream is my favorite! [He shifts in his chair uncomfortably, as Asuka is looks totally embarrassed and laughs it off. Then he stands up as if forced by a higher power and grabs Asuka's hand while laughing a forced laugh.] Ha ha ha ha. [He puts his free hand behind his head and walks like a robot out of the restaurant, turning a few heads that chuckle. Cut to ice cream parlor. Asuka has all 32 flavors of ice cream on a single cake cone while Alexander is holding a small waffle cone of pistachio nut ice cream. Alexander looks back from his cone to Asuka's, back to his and then up at Asuka's, with a look of shock on his face.]  
  
Alexander: That's a lot of ice cream, don't you think? [Still staring at Asuka's ice cream cone, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out ¥1500 and pays the vendor. The vendor signals with his hand for more money and whispers to Alexander.]  
  
Vendor: You've got an expensive date there, don't you? The total is ¥3250. [Alexander falls down as onlookers also start to fall down as well, a domino affect.]  
  
Alexander: That's a lot of ice cream! [Asuka just smiles as she finishes the whole thing in one bite, while Alexander hasn't even started licking his cone yet.]  
  
Asuka: Arigatou, Darling! [She stands on her tippy toes and wraps her arms around Darling's neck. Since she does this, Alexander starts to choke.]  
  
Alexander: [Gagging noises.] Clclhaughh! Help!  
  
Asuka: Darling! [She moves behind him and starts to do the Heimlich maneuver.] 1, 2, 3. 1, 2, 3. Now! [Out of Alexander's throat comes a giant pistachio with a lot of spit. He turns around to thank Asuka with his hand behind his head.]  
  
Alexander: Thank you! [Just then he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns around to face a biker looking guy.]  
  
Biker: Is this yours? [He holds up a pistachio, obviously the one that came out of his throat. The biker wipes the spit off the back of his neck as it is wet, and wipes that hand on the front of Alexander's shirt.] Because you know, that was really unkind. [He starts to tear up a little.]  
  
Alexander: I'm.s-s-sorry. [He says shocked.] I didn't mean anything by [He pauses.] it?  
  
Asuka: You're always like this Komatsu! Just a big baby! [She starts to imitate Komatsu.] Waah! Waah! Ha ha ha ha ha! Now I've got my Darling!  
  
Komatsu: [Raises fist.] Are you mocking me? [Turns to Alexander.] Because if you are [Tears roll down his face, gliding like a razor over shaving cream. But not a gush, a few tears is all.] Then I just might have to hurt.myself.  
  
Asuka: C'mon, Komatsu, don't do this to me. [Turns to Alexander.] Sorry, Darling, looks like we can't be with each other now. [Asuka's face lights up with full emotion.] I know! Meet me at my place. I'll be there when you get there. Bye-bye, Darling. [She and Komatsu walk off as Komatsu leans hi head on Asuka's shoulder. Then his head accidentally slips and it lands face first into Asuka's developing chest, though they are pretty big for someone maturing.]  
  
Asuka: KOMATSU!!! *SLAP!* [Her voice rings as the slap that was heard around the world fades into it.]  
  
[Cut to Alexander walking towards Asuka's house.]  
  
Alexander: [Thinking to himself out loud.] I just realized, I haven't a clue as to where Asuka lives! [He continues walking on, through alleys and "shortcuts" until he stops completely dead in his tracks. There, at a beautiful home of two stories, Alexander sees an angel of ever radiant beauty taking out the trash. He stares at her for the longest time, about two minutes.]  
  
Beautiful Woman: Huh? [She looks up from her miniscule chore.] Hello? [She sets the garbage in its place and walks over to Alexander. He just stares back, blankly.] Uhhhh.Hi?  
  
Alexander: Huh? Aaah! [He jumps back a few 100 yards.] Oh. Sorry. [The mysterious beauty just chuckles and flips back her long, flowing, purple hair, her cute scrumptious face looks up in wonderment of this strange person standing there. She blushes a bit.]  
  
Beautiful Woman: Can I. help you? [Alexander puts his hand behind his head.]  
  
Alexander: Uhh. H-h-h-hai! Hai! Yes, ma'am! I was wondering if you knew. [He glances at her shyly and spits out the last half of his sentence, bravely.] ASUKA OKAWA!  
  
Beautiful Woman: Hai. That is I. [All of a sudden a big gust of wind picks up and Alexander and Asuka take cover. Out of the trash can is something that hits Alexander in the face. The wind passes and Alexander reaches his hand up and pulls a thick, red ribbon off of his head and instinctively, without though, ties it into the side of Asuka's hair. She pulls back a little embarrassed.]  
  
Alexander: Uhh, Asuka-san? How? You can't be Asuka-san. [He says with disbelief.]  
  
Asuka: I think I would know my own name! Hmmph! [She crosses her arms. Suddenly loud sobs snickering was heard by Alexander from behind a bush on the lawn.]  
  
Real Asuka: Ha ha ha ha, Darling! Ayukawa Madoka and I tricked you!  
  
Ayukawa: [She says very lightly under her breath.] Darling?! [She walks briskly to the next house over, and Asuka questions where she's going and doesn't respond.]  
  
Alexander: Ayu.ka.wa. [There was one thing that Alexander noticed. Ayukawa didn't take out the red ribbon in her hair. Cut to Ayukawa leaning against the door on the inside of her house.]  
  
[*Rap, rap, rappity rap.*]  
  
Asuka: Ayukaaawa! Are you there?  
  
Ayukawa: Yes. I'm here. [She opens the door and invites Alexander and Asuka in.] Sorry, I had to uhhh. use the bathroom.  
  
Asuka: [She stands there looking at the side of her head.] Oooohhh. Hmmm.  
  
Ayukawa: What? What is it? [She reacts quickly and raises her hand to touch her hair and then remembers how strange, yet how right it felt when Alexander put that ribbon in her hair. She next thinks.] The red string of d-. [Her thoughts trigger childhood memories, memories that may seem horrible when remembered.]  
  
[5 years back.]  
  
Ayukawa: ASUKA! Are you okay? [On the sidewalk in a puddle of blood, lies Asuka, seemingly dead. Loud screeches of a car's horn is heard by the surrounding environment of people, people with strange habits. A swarm of hungry wasps, the media. Vans with "Channel 2" plastered on the side and "CNBC." News vans are everywhere. Ayukawa rushes over pushing people out of the way, but can't seem to get to her. It's hard like that for a 10 year old child.] ASUKAAAAAAAaaaahhhh! [She screams as her voice fades and is never heard.]  
  
Asuka: come back to us. Earth to Madoka.a.a.  
  
Ayukawa: Huh? [She snaps back to reality.]  
  
Asuka: Where did you go? [Referring to her state of mind.]  
  
[Ayukawa's eyes were closed and they still are as she regains her composure.]  
  
Alexander: Are.you okay? [Alexander walks over and stares her straight in the face.]  
  
Ayukawa: I'm f- [She opens her eyes.] Aaah! What the hell are you trying to do?! [*SLAP!* another deafening smack. They both pull back after the aftershock, embarrassed.]  
  
Komatsu: Heeeeyy! Asuka-san. Are you home? [Komatsu's voice rings loud and clear, yet he's knocking and calling from next door.] I got you guys some ice cream!  
  
[Asuka opens the door and walks outside.]  
  
Asuka: Komatsu, we're hear you dumb brain!  
  
[For a moment, Ayukawa and Alexander are alone.]  
  
Alexander: Ayu.ka.wa. [He walks over.]  
  
Ayukawa: Aaaahhh! HENTAI!  
  
Alexander: Aa.uhhh. No, you misunderst-  
  
Ayukawa: Get away! [Alexander backs off quickly and against the door.]  
  
Asuka: Come on in, Dummy! [Her voice is heard behind the door. She starts to open the door and Alexander falls onto her chest.] Darling!? [She says shocked.] Oh! Darling, not now with other people around. [She looks at the floor, embarrassed.]  
  
Ayukawa: [She looks really pissed off now.] Well, goodnight. [She says quickly and then walks up the stairs to her room and slams the door behind her. She doesn't bother turning on the light and flings herself onto the bed, shedding articles of clothing on the way. She is now in her bra and seductive panties, white. Now that she is alone, she remembers again, remembers those painful days.]  
  
[5 years ago, before the accident.]  
  
Narrator Ayukawa: No one knew what was going to happen that day. Life and death matters weren't even considered at the age we were at. It is happened that day was my birthday, October 9th. I wanted a big party with lots of balloons and presents and people. Asuka was there that day and recovering from a cold that she contracted from Komatsu.  
  
Asuka: Ayukawa! Hi! Happy birthday! *cough cough* You're turning 10 years old today. Wow! Amazing! Here you go. [ She hands her a big gift, which was picked and wrapped, obviously, with a lot of thought.]  
  
Ayukawa: I'm glad you could make it, is Komatsu here? Oh and don't worry, when you're eight years old, the years will fly by fast. [Ayukawa winks at Asuka as she toddles off to mingle.]  
  
Narrator Ayukawa: Asuka Komatsu and I have always been the closest of friends, a life that was just great.  
  
Komatsu: Ayukawa, [He says in a whining voice.] where's Eric?  
  
Narrator Ayukawa: [Eric joined our little trio a couple years back. He was new to the town, so we accepted him, regardless of his.odd beliefs.]  
  
[Komatsu walks through the crowd, searching, lying in wait and search for his new friend.]  
  
Komatsu: Eric! There you are! [He finds a black haired kid in the corner, sipping punch. He seemed shy, and somehow not like the other children. Though he was attractive in a weird sort of way, his nose was often commented on, due to its irregularity, its size. He seemed to be a kid who kept his feelings in a cage, and one day, that cage would be opened - again. Komatsu walks over to this odd looking kid.] I've been looking all over for you! When did you get here?  
  
[Eric just continues sipping his punch.]  
  
Asuka: [Announcing to the whole party.] Let's go and play jump rope on the sidewalk, like a contest, see who's better. Winner gets a prize.  
  
Narrator Ayukawa: What happened next w-  
  
[Rap, rap, rap.]  
  
Voice: Ayukawa, are you alright? We're coming in.  
  
Ayukawa: Don't come in here, I'm na- [She realizes her stability as three people walk in.] Asuka: We're here. [Two people follow her in. Eric is right behind Asuka, then Alexander, shyly behind Eric. Ayukawa flashes a "look," showing her anger, at Alexander, and then realizes that she's almost naked.]  
  
Ayukawa: Aaaaaahhhh! [Zoom in on Ayukawa's expression. Take "snapshot" sorta thing and end the first chapter.]  
  
* * * * * * Narrator Alexander: Moving to a new town like that and meeting all of these people was amazing and, well, emotionally unstable in a weird sort of a way. Who is this strange Eric kid? What significance or insignificance has he in this ever complex town? Do you think we'll ever see Ayukawa close to naked again? Find out in the next Chapter!  
  
??????? 1?:??? 


	2. Inisgnificant Others Chapter 2

Insignificant Others  
Chapter 2:  
  
[I'm going to try and write a fan fiction/doujinshi of my own - inspired by Kimagure Orange Road. There may be characters similar to this anime/manga in my fan fiction, and a lot of things related to Japanese traditions and items and concepts that I may not know much about, so if you see something wrong, just email me at DBZGTFan4ever@aol.com because I need to know. Any comments/questions can also be sent to that address. Thank you. Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu. Also, if you feel that something should be changed, send an email to that address as well. I would appreciate ideas and criticism as well. It's not yet finished, but I'm working on it]  
  
Ayukawa: Aaaaaahhhh! [Camera zooms in on Ayukawa's expression since she's in panties and a bra, white laced. Then camera zooms back out and views the whole room. Ayukawa quickly covers up her embarrassment with the blanket. Asuka turns away, Eric, turns away, and Alexander just stares that extra two seconds as Ayukawa glares at him once more. Then Alexander turns away, ashamed, ashamed of his crime.]  
  
Alexander: Aaaa-aaa.yuuu.ka.waaa. Gomen. [He bows to her, eyes closed, holds that position, and then turns away again.]  
  
Asuka: Gomen, Ayukawa, we didn't know. And now I showed off your body to Alexander, gomen-nasai. [They turn around again, Eric with a disgusted look on his face. Asuka pulls out a strange contraption out of her pocket. It's small, and has a big red dial in the middle, while the box itself is black. There read two words on either side of the dial, past and future and also a switch on the side that can be slid into many positions: minutes, seconds, hours, days, months, years and there is also a little clock that you can set. Asuka seems to know what she's doing as she sets the contraption to about 15 minutes ago, right when Ayukawa stormed upstairs. A swirling vortex of every color and every shape encompasses the room as Asuka falls through it. Many, many time related items such as watches and clocks spin backwards for a short time.]  
  
Asuka: !ymmuD, ni no emoC  
  
Asuka: Come on in, Dummy! [Her voice is heard behind the door. She starts to open the door and Alexander falls onto her chest.] Darling!? [She says shocked.] Oh! Darling, not now with other people around. [She looks at the floor embarrassed.]  
  
Ayukawa: [She looks really pissed now.] Well, goodnight. [Ayukawa storms up the stairs to her room and slams the door behind her. She doesn't bother turning on the light and flings herself onto the bed, shedding articles of clothing on the way. Now, she is in her white laced bra and panties, which are very seductive and sexy. Now that she is alone, she remembers again, remembers those painful days.]  
  
[Cut to downstairs. Asuka, Komatsu and Alexander are on the couch licking their ice cream cones. Asuka clings to Alexander like Saran Wrap as Alexander reacts in a most indecisive way. Komatsu glares at Alexander as he raises his hands in question as if he can't get Asuka off of him.]  
  
Alexander: Gomen-nasai, Komatsu. I can't.help it. [Komatsu stands up in anger and leaves Asuka and Alexander alone to themselves. Out the door, Komatsu flies as he runs into Eric who is just about to knock on the door. Their heads clash as they both fall ass first to the ground.]  
  
Eric: Sorry, Komatsu. [He says a little embarrassed.] I didn't mean for this to happen.  
  
Komatsu: What the hell do you mean you have those.! Awwww!! Forget it! [Komatsu stomps off in curdling rage.]  
  
[Eric then is about to knock on the door, three times and before that first rap, the door is already open with Asuka standing there to greet him.]  
  
Asuka: Eric! I knew you'd come! You met Alexander already, no, wait you haven't! Come on in, take off your shoes and eat Komatsu's ice cream, that stupid dumb head! He's always leaving in a rush! [She hits herself in the head and then thinks.] Oh wait! He doesn't know! Baka! Or maybe he does!  
  
Eric: [Thinking to himself.] Komatsu's ice cream! Mmmmmmm! I love ice cream! [Eric then nods his head to acknowledge that he knows what Asuka is talking about.]  
  
Alexander: H-h-how did you know that he was going to be there? [Alexander calls from behind Asuka.]  
  
Asuka: [She turns her head.] He has already been here, you just don't remember. [Alexander looks up in great confusion.] Never mind, Darling.  
  
Eric: [He speaks into Asuka's mind.] Don't say anything you silly rabbit. Do you want him to know? Just because he saved your life, doesn't mean we can freely and wholly trust him. I'll suggest into his mind. [He switches mindsets and transfers his suggestions into Alexander's mind.]  
  
Asuka: Okay, but be careful. [She also returns his thought with more thoughts of her own, and concerns.] Just don't overdo it.  
  
Eric: Alexander! [A loud voice from inside of his head shakes Alexander. The voice resounds off of the walls of his head, nagging, suggesting into his brain. He immediately looks up.]  
  
Alexander: Huh? Who's there? Did you guys hear that? [Asuka and Eric shake their heads "no" in unison.]  
  
[Asuka's face turns to a worried frown.]  
  
Eric: No, Alexander! Nothing was heard at all. [Eric's eyes lock on to Alexander's Alexander finds it hard to turn away from his ever watching gaze.] You don't remember anything. You're sitting on the couch eating your ice cream. Your delicious, creamy ice cream, and Asuka just answered the door because Eric knocked three times *rap, rap, rap.* You start to worry about Ayukawa being upstairs. [Alexander's head starts to turn away and Eric strengthens his gaze, but to no avail.]  
  
Alexander: Ayu.ka.wa. [He mutters under his breath, very softly in trance.]  
  
Eric Huh? [He thinks to himself. Then he speaks to Alexander again.] Asuka is here. Isn't she pretty? [Alexander begins to turn his head to look at Asuka, but resists, still looking up the stairs, with Eric's gaze at the back of his mind.] Eric is here. What do you think about him?  
  
Alexander: [Still in his trance, muttering softly.] Eric.likes.m- [Eric snaps his fingers quickly and resumes talking to Asuka aloud, as if this whole transaction of words never happened.]  
  
Eric: I sure do love ice cream! Thanks a lot Asuka! [Eric walks in and sits in the chair next to the couch where Komatsu's ice cream is.] Uhhh.What's your name? [Alexander still looks shaken.]  
  
Alexander: I am Kashoma! [He then stands up, pretending to be the outlaw Kashoma from the popular TV anime, "Lost on Zetegara."] Draw, Kyoutohitogoroshi! Time to meet your fate! [*Slap!* Asuka slaps Alexander awakening him.]  
  
Asuka: No! You're not Kashoma! You're the sweet, young Alexander!  
  
Alexander: Huh? Oh? [He shakes his head a little, to get the image of Ayukawa in her bra and panties out of his head, in order to regain his proper state of mind. He instantly is awakened to the stinging of a big red, hand mark on his cheek, and the sound of Eric gobbling Komatsu's Rum Raisin ice cream cup, regular sized.] You're Eric, aren't you?  
  
Eric: Huh? [He looks up, a little disappointed that he's being distracted from his ice cream.] Oh, yeah. How'd you know my name?  
  
Alexander: Just a lucky guess, I guess. [He puts his hand behind his head and laughs a little. He reaches for his ice cream, deep in thought of what may or may not have just happened. Asuka and Eric are now fully concentrated on Alexander. His ice cream cup is just a fingernail's length away, but the cup automatically slides into his hand. Asuka's face turns into pure anger. Telepathically, she anger storms Eric.]  
  
Asuka: What the hell did you do that for?!  
  
Eric: [He shrinks back.] It wasn't me! I swear. You don't think he has...]  
  
[Cut to Ayukawa's flashback.]  
  
Komatsu: Eric! When did you get here?!  
  
Asuka: [Announcing to the whole party.] Let's have a jump rope contest guys! C'mon! [She hurriedly runs out of the backyard, through the tall, wooden gate. Cut to a huge crowd and Ayukawa can't get through to see who's in the pile of blood, but she knows, she just knows it's Asuka. Cut back to Asuka's innocent face as she looks back, before she runs through the gate. Create a slow-motion affect as she giggles and smiles, running out through the gate. Once again, cut back to the crowd. Use a sky cam view to see little Ayukawa trying to push through, but the view isn't enough to show the body in the puddle of dark, red blood, like the heart of a ruby. Immediately jump to Ayukawa's expression of pain and confusion, and her expression of her life changing forever. Now cut to a different angle, the back of the crowd, level with the street looking up and seeing the reach the back of the crowd, people splashing through it in order to get a better view. The blood splashes Ayukawa in the face. She looks down at the street and screams.]  
  
Ayukawa: AAAASSSUUUUUUUUUKKAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
[Gently, and almost silently, dry sobs rack her entire body, in the present. Dry heaves like waves of an ocean reaching the shore shake through her, causing her to physically spasm out.]  
  
[Downstairs, Alexander immediately jumps up and over the back of the couch and makes a right, running parallel to wall, which on the other side is the stairwell; then makes a left to start heading up the wooden steps, almost knocking a picture of Asuka on the left, Ayukawa (middle) and Komatsu on the right in the backyard of that day of the part, of the tragedy. They're laughing as Asuka stuff cake into Komatsu's face.]  
  
[Asuka's face begins to look really concentrated now.]  
  
Asuka: Quickly, Ayukawa. Put on some clothes. We'll hold him off as long as we can. [She speaks to Ayukawa telepathically.]  
  
[Eric and Asuka's expressions turn very serious. Their minds start to meld together, thinking the same things, almost feeling the same things. They immediately stop Alexander in his tracks. He's on the sixth step of 13 steps as he can't move. To Alexander, He feels like he's in his own past.]  
  
Alexander's Mother: Don't you even dare THINK of doing that! [She slaps Alexander's face as his whole body flies across the room.]  
  
Alexander: But, mom?.. [He looks up at his mother, trying to hold back the tears. His face is that of a five year old child, being as he is.]  
  
Alexander's Mother: Are you crying! There will be no tears in this house, young man! [She reaches back her hand to slap him again, this time with even more momentum than the last. She starts to swing, and right as it's about to make a deafening connection, he continues running up the stairs to check on Ayukawa. He could have sworn he heard Ayukawa scream Asuka's name. It rang so loud and clear. On his way up, he reaches a hand to his face and thinks to himself.]  
  
Alexander: That felt...so real...  
  
[Once he reaches the top, there stands Ayukawa, with an unhappy look on her face. Alexander stops short on the top step, still trying to regain reality and the sense of Ayukawa's physical presence. Behind Ayukawa stands Eric - to the right - and Asuka - to the left, glaring.]  
  
Ayukawa: What're you trying to do?! Don't you know how I sleep? You perverted person!  
  
Alexander: What do you mean? You screamed Asuka's name in a way that no one person should yell a name. It sounded like you were.  
  
Ayukawa: Like I was what?! Go on, say it!  
  
Alexander: Like you were dying. On the inside. Like your life was being stripped away from you, like in the past. Like I said, a scream that should never have to be uttered or heard. But I heard it. [He begins to look down, with a look of seriousness on his face and of deep, hidden sorrow.] And you screamed it. I came upstairs to see what was wrong, Madoka-san. I came upstairs to see if you were alright. I didn't want anyone to rip your heart out and show it to you. The pain would be too much. [Ayukawa looks at him, almost sorrowful, an undertone of it possibly, then looks at him with such hatred.]  
  
Ayukawa: That's preposterous! How dare you - [Alexander is reminded of his mother, then, by the tone in Ayukawa's voice. Cut to Alexander's flashback.]  
  
Alexander's Mother: How dare you even THINK of doing that!  
  
[Cut sharply back in a blur of horizontal motion lines and colors, with Alexander's mother's image imposed (transparent-like) onto Ayukawa's, with the same demanding pose and figure, matching exactly except for the face and clothes.]  
  
Ayukawa: How dare you tell me how I feel! How could you possibly know? How could you possibly know how it feels to be plopped from your childhood to your adulthood in one second at the age of nine?! Tell me that! Please, I would like to know! Get the hell out of my house! NOW!  
  
Alexander: But. Ayu. ka. wa. Gomen. [He sighs and leaves the house. Thinking out loud to himself, he says something that would make Ayukawa's body jolt, but she never hears his next words.] I do know what it's like. 


End file.
